


【龙昱】海上地铁

by paino



Category: RPS, 声入人心 | Super-Vocal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26337724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paino/pseuds/paino
Summary: 一些夏日同居琐事。爱你的每一个瞬间，像飞驰而过的地铁。
Relationships: 郑云龙/蔡程昱, 龙昱 - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	【龙昱】海上地铁

一些夏日同居琐事。

爱你的每一个瞬间，像飞驰而过的地铁。（老狼-《虎口脱险》）

郑云龙在沪市待的第一个夏天从大水淹了龙王庙开始。 

这场三十平米的潮汛爆发得悄无声息，他在夕照完全落下前回到公寓，水还不及漫过那只刚踏进门槛凉鞋。受惊的猫咪猛地缩回脚，伴随着意外敏捷的后窜，摔进身后的怀抱：像是摔进毛线团和海洋球，摔在超大号毛绒玩具熊的肚皮。小孩夸张地“哎呦”一声，却下意识扶住郑云龙的胳膊，抻长脖子越过他的肩膀去瞧：水源源不断从洗手间流出来，地板上泛起波光，房间采光太差，潮气于是像封存许久的心事，被捞起的时候只剩湿哒哒的蓊郁。 

但情况还不算太糟，这归功于他的房间总是同他的人一样，干净的、齐整的、旧的——这让蔡程昱想起儿时常去的裁缝店，老裁缝拿同色的棉线缝合一只磨破的袖口，针线穿梭如循环播放的哑剧，这个动作古老而朴素，却令人着迷。 

他鬼使神差地将手探进郑云龙的袖口，指尖搓到一截没绞去的线头。

郑云龙并不察觉他飞去九霄云外的心思，权当作若有似无的撒娇，便拍了拍蔡程昱的手作为回应，气定神闲得好似方才被吓到的人与该郑姓男子毫无牵连。两人挽起裤脚，趿拉着楼下杂货店九块钱一双的塑料拖鞋，踏进这片狭窄的海域，像第一次去海边踩水的小朋友，没有鸭子泳圈，就拽着对方的手，分不出谁拽着谁多一些。

这样密不透风的信赖或许出自人类本能对于未知的恐惧，也来源于爱，来源于少年人偏执的护佑，和男人一如既往的妥帖。可能又并没有什么源头，只因男人的手指骨节分明，少年的皮肤像春风吹过丝绸，他的掌心凉丝丝，他的小指总微微勾起，牵起来就不畏惧全世界。蔡程昱想攥他攥得再紧些，他知道郑云龙怕黑，怕鬼，怕高，还怕挤占一室的洪水，他也不是不怕，但可以为了他穿铠甲。 

蔡程昱异想天开：哥，青岛的海是不是就像这样？郑云龙蹲下去察看爆裂的水管，声音悬在一室的海面上，青岛的海虽然大，但没地方放我的床。几年后他去了没有他的青岛，酒店的窗户外就是一望无际的大海，同行的朋友穿着花花绿绿的泳裤奔向海岸，他没有一起。毕竟我已经见过比那更好的海，虽然只有三十平，蔡程昱想，他坐在房间里背对着海洋弹琴，唱的是《好久不见》。 

歌声飞起来，从甘凉的海风中穿过去，唱到被啤酒花充斥的青涩夜晚。蔡程昱想起很久之前，回溯到他还会为情歌流泪的时候，尽管那时心中的酸楚并不具体地指向某人某事。少年的眼泪需要理由吗？大雨滂沱让他流泪，晨光清澈让他流泪，颤抖的音符、漫长的深夜都可以让他流泪。后来他想酷一点，要自己的心变得像蚌壳又像船帆，仍无法从容地藏起眼底一捧泪——唱《对不起，我爱你》之前在夜宵摊上把“对不起”哭完了，舞台上只剩下磅礴的“我爱你”。 

他更愿意让自己的爱满载荣光。 

郑云龙对排水系统和管道修理不假掩饰地流露出非理工男出身的迷茫，最后还是求助街头修理师傅，贡献二百五十块大洋。蔡程昱一边嘲笑刚才试图拿老虎钳拔螺丝钉的郑云龙，一边蹲在地上与残留的水渍作斗争。郑云龙伸手托他一把，走，出去逛逛。蔡程昱站起来，牵起他的手反而被他遛，却没有问他要去哪、做什么，跟着他总不错，哪怕所有人都在摸着石头过河。 

蔡程昱至今仍感慨于这个男人的奇异与柔软——他似乎被这座城市偏爱着告知了许多不为旁人道的秘密。他知道4号线地铁口唱country road的男孩每晚十一点半准时收摊，把牛仔帽里的钱揣起来去附近的酒馆喝一杯；知道宠物店里每只英短和奎罗的小名，知道他家的妙鲜包每月6号买四赠一；知道菜场里哪位婆婆的蔬菜水灵又便宜，知道哪家卖鱼的姑娘在袋子里多塞几把葱苗；街边的木棉在他眼里谱写着史诗式的英雄悲剧，软枝黄蝉则是罹难人间的太阳，却仍在大地上一朵朵地日出…… 

蔡程昱从他走走停停的叙述里尝试拼凑一段生活，戴鸭舌帽乘地铁，驻足听男孩唱歌，任陌生的猫咪蹭他的裤脚，在剧院歌颂光芒万丈的爱与梦想，他站上舞台，成为木棉，成为软枝黄蝉……成为郑云龙。 

究竟是什么让他成为了郑云龙？蔡程昱更好奇了，他好奇他在青岛的海风里做过的事，好奇他在北舞的琴声中唱过的歌，在没有他的日子里曾怎样地生活。往事之不可追，郑云龙也少有怀旧的习惯，蔡程昱只能观察和想象。他练歌和学习的两点一线因此而稍稍偏移，用那双习惯在教室和琴房中来往的脚，试探性地跨入郑云龙的生活；也因为他在自己的轨迹里陷入怪圈，宁愿分神去辨认另一个人曾经和现在扎根着的世界。 

他们在附近游荡，至夜幕升起，站在桥上看街灯一盏盏地亮，映在水波里似开弓便无回头路的白金箭镞。风从四面八方吹来，当往来车灯绽开孔雀屏般的光束，郑云龙的脸在一刹那清晰至发光，再一刹那重新隐入夜色，蔡程昱忽然能够剥离出心怀中所有的勇气。 

他们的脚下是上海，中国的纽约城，国际大都市，下班高峰期的车流堵成一片光海。在这样的一座城市里，什么都会发生，有人失声痛哭，有人勃然大怒，但郑云龙只会对他说，今天那个戴牛仔帽的男孩可能点得起伏特加了，他唱得真好。 

蔡程昱听着，心里的某个角落柔软得陷下去，在一个不期而至的坏天气盛满雨水，漂着枯黄的香樟叶，等待着一个人的脸。 

那人撑着伞走近，在此之前蔡程昱不知道原来雨天也可以穿白袜子配黑凉拖。晃荡的步子如爵士舞般潇洒漂亮，泥水溅上裸露的脚踝，袜子却洁白如新，像藏堆了一冬天的雪，直到夏日才肯捧出来消暑。 

年少的时光就是晃，大把的时间用来彷徨，只用几个瞬间来成长。而蔡程昱是典型摩羯，不肯虚掷时光，本该用来焦虑和迷惘的时间被不断压缩，终于在一次挫折后，他把自己逼在悬崖边，向后一步就是万丈深渊。 

不久前他在上海大剧院中剧场一连唱破两首歌儿，恨不能每天与琴房相依为命，弹着咏叹调的钢琴和他都很忧郁。郑云龙就在这时候出现，他拽着蔡程昱的方式那样温柔，微微侧过脑袋，澄沙似的嗓音荡漾在空气里。 

蔡程昱想听清楚他究竟说了些什么，于是一步步向他走去，靠近才知道他不过喊了一声“蔡蔡”。方才憬然觉悟，哪怕郑云龙什么也没说，朝他笑，或招手，或展开双臂，甚至只是揣着兜站在那儿，他还是会像这样走向他。河水东流，乌云攒得厚会下雨，看见喜欢的人会心跳加速，蔡程昱会走向郑云龙，是自然规律，条件反射，循心之举，没什么道理。 

他盯着男人奏出笑音的喉结，有些局促地问，我可不可以去你家睡觉啊，而后多此一举地补上，就…睡觉而已，不做其他的。郑云龙愣了一下，大笑。蔡程昱脸红了，开始咬嘴皮，他的睫毛绻绻，像柄软剑，轻轻一颤就绞断了那整年的春风。 

郑云龙笑眼弯弯，搭下眼帘看他，又看看春风里的柳枝，看看手边蒙着水汽的啤酒罐，说，好啊。 

当然后来该做的做了，不该做的也做了。他每晚转近一个半小时的地铁去敲他的公寓门，三十平米对于两个一米八几的大男人显得捉襟见肘，罅隙中野蛮生长的日子狂热而纤瘦，像擎起两支挤挨的荷叶，手肘碰到黏在一处，还有蚊子，搔得一坨坨红痒，电扇的风行经逼仄燥热的空气约同无物。蔡程昱翻了个身，幸好郑云龙的皮肤总是很凉，他乐意去触碰叙述着他生命乐章的肌理，在鸟鸣啁啾的清晨与他接吻。 

郑云龙的床是没有床头的，蔡程昱被摁着接吻时总不小心撞到墙，后来郑云龙从宜家买回一张沙发靠背，蹬着不知跟谁借来的吱呀响了一路的自行车将它运回，塞到床跟墙壁的缝隙里，有效提升做/爱舒适度，深受蔡程昱好评。 

靠墙的北边有一尊小小的灶台，因为没地方装油烟机，郑云龙一身惊才绝艳的厨艺毫无发挥的余地，但他习惯在休息日或者雨天熬一锅汤。那口锅煮姜汤三次，炖火锅五次，被蔡程昱当架子鼓伴奏一次，郑云龙在鼓点声里抱着空气吉他唱I'm wanted, dead or alive。天花板很矮，郑云龙顶天立地，比金属礼的手摸到房顶，是舞台上的大明星。 

蔡程昱还习惯了漏水的天花板，楼上的水渗过天花板的缝隙滴下来，有时落在他的脸上。郑云龙看到，问他为什么哭。蔡程昱哭笑不得，哥，我没哭。男人俯下身吻他，让他别哭，尝到糖的小孩放弃解释，顺水推舟地想，好吧，那就是我的眼泪。 

他的到来对郑云龙来说更像一场不由分说的侵略战，近乎空荡荡的鞋架被花花绿绿的球鞋填满，码齐的青岛啤酒罐挤进百事可乐，黑白灰色系的衣柜涌入时尚新潮，有时郑云龙在凌晨下班，摸黑上床时还是会被睡得四仰八叉的侵入者吓一跳。但他很快适应与同为猫科动物的蔡程昱相处，习惯他在睡梦中抢被子，每天清晨的早安吻，也习惯他睡过头后匆匆骑车去赶地铁时鼓起来的衣尾，好像从高楼和人群间飞起来的白鸽。 

这些让原本不急不缓的夏季被扯得悠长而缤纷，在炎热嘈杂的晌午梦见蝴蝶绕过身侧，尽管人和蝴蝶正独立地前往自己的方向，他却本能地用目光追随那翩翩的花影。醒来时蔡程昱正半撑起身子盯着他看，眸光里盛着因他耽溺梦境而错过的树荫与蝉鸣。 

郑云龙声音很低，显然没清醒，笑意先从眼尾泛出来。看什么看，第一天认识我啊？ 

看你好看呗。蔡程昱好奇地摸摸郑云龙的眼皮，薄薄的，凉凉的，长长的睫毛存心挠着他的指腹。欸，你刚刚梦到啥啦。 

郑云龙压下他的手腕，在掌心印一个吻，含含糊糊地说，我么……梦到你变成了蝴蝶。 

这样想来，三十平的生活并没有多么困顿，至于那场突如其来的洪灾，也变得可以理解。谁不曾遇上过生活的飞来横祸？破音的中剧场，站在舞台上面对空荡荡的坐席，借着微醺的醉意吹牛，高喊音乐剧牛逼，不知道当酒杯相碰的时候，会不会听见梦破碎的声音？没有谁能逃脱这场洪灾，他们注定只能自我解救，你不会是我的浮木，幸好还有爱。爱是他们鲜红的旗帜，旗帜逆着光，郑云龙就逆着天光趴在窗户口吧嗒吧嗒抽烟。 

再没有什么比装孩子气更有利的，如果成人的眼光是沉重的负担，那么孩子的眼光永远是轻飘的、游离的、转瞬即逝，他拿捏着这样的目光去看郑云龙。他的额发和长睫毛总有侵入眼睛的趋势，欺侮得一双眼睛水汪汪。郑云龙感知落在自己身上的目光，侧过头来回望，让蔡程昱想起街边卖花的婆婆常常编着一种银色的花嘟噜，那瞬间所有的花嘟噜掉进心湖，没有沉下去，反而从湖底深处敲响许多钟摆。 

月亮挂在星空，我老是做关于你的梦，是我太笨吧，是我太痴情？梦见你的时候你没有抽烟，想来是梦里没有商店，打火机也掉在梦的深处，希望你下次可以来捡。风把烟灰吹起来，缠进郑云龙蓄长的头发。蔡程昱伸手去抓，什么也没有抓到，指尖掠过的一缕不知道是他的发梢还是夏夜的晚风。 

夏夜当然是很好很好的，每个活在夏夜里的人都像走在碎掉的拼图上，有一百个机会重新组织梦境和幻想。 

郑云龙右手手腕上还绑着Jekyll&Hyde的皮筋，蔡程昱盯着那只手漫不经心地在他刚才掠过的发丝间撩了一下，突然很想给他扎小辫。郑云龙冷不丁问他，你也收到那个节目的邀请了？ 

嗯？嗯。他的脑子总是转得很快。 

你去吗？ 

蔡程昱坐直了身子。我想去试试……哥，你会去吗？ 

郑云龙没有回答，两个人肩并着肩望着远处无动于衷的灯火，陪伴世界在一旁沉默。再过一会儿就能看到日出，黎明如潮水般漫过天尽头，那天是夏至，沪市的黑夜将在5:20准时谢幕。他掐灭了烟，说他想拥有一间带落地窗的房间，三十平无所谓，二十平也可以，哪怕只有十平米让他有地方躺，他只是想要一扇落地窗。 

男孩当时还不太懂，直至节目组前采，问他想对100天后的自己说什么。那个时候他恍惚有些明白了，分神间在心中遥遥问坐在远处的郑云龙，哥，你要在落地窗外看到什么？ 

蔡程昱把许多话留在心里没说，落地窗和小格子窗到底有什么区别，五点二十的日出与夏季第一个潮热的吻的联系，室内的洪水不会淹没高架桥下的车水马龙，dead or alive究竟哪样更高贵。这都是他和他的秘密。蔡程昱回答那个问题，希望你成为名角，希望有人为你去买歌剧的票。 

他在话出口之后意识到这非常英雄主义，英雄主义常常伴随着忘我精神，因此他虽然知道，却并不恐惧自己的归宿。哪怕给别人当梯子呢？哪怕粉身碎骨？而那个夏夜趴在窗边的蔡程昱无暇顾及这样的烦恼，他正专心致志地想，如果有落地窗，那么楼道的声控灯也要好使。郑云龙怕黑，每每遇到声控灯罢工，蔡程昱就自告奋勇走在前面，握着他的手。楼梯闭塞且陡峭，踩上去吱呀响，像港片里的黑胡同，预期里有恶意的一拳一脚一撞一闷棍，或刀刃凛冽的吮拂。他很眷恋那时还足够当郑云龙的英雄，之后他为别人挡了许多伤，却不知道也为自己挡一挡。 

郑云龙跺了跺脚，无果；蔡程昱吼了两声，没用。不知谁先起的头，两个人索性亮开嗓子唱起歌儿，we are the champions/we are the champions/no time for losers/cause we are the champions——两人一前一后，一高一低，楼道形成天然穹顶，将歌声收拢得层次分明，蔡程昱的音色是最纯净无烟火气的小提琴，郑云龙钢琴般的协奏在底下托着他。歌在哪儿都能唱，在三百六十平米的舞台，在三十平的出租屋，在狭窄的楼梯间，歌在哪儿都能唱，直至房东的声音大刀阔斧劈来：小赤佬，侬脑子瓦特啦！ 

音柱戛然而止，蔡程昱的声音猛地低下去，他嘟囔道，要想来剧场听我们唱歌可要花不少钱呢。郑云龙忍俊不禁，一百八十块，真是笔巨款。蔡程昱停下脚步，拧过身去跟郑云龙对视。“何况山顶都坐不满。” 

两双熠熠的眸光毫无征兆地交汇，他又觉得此时的楼道有些太亮了，亮得刺目，如日头直射眼皮。“送票还没人要。”郑云龙接着他的话自嘲，登上几阶跟蔡程昱站在一起，下一秒，年轻的躯体贴了上来，重重地、用力地、又小心翼翼地抱住了他，好似身处随时倾覆的悬崖。 

年轻人因情绪涌动而起伏的胸膛隔着两层布料沸腾在他的心怀。蔡蔡，蔡蔡啊，男人斟酌着措辞，而蔡程昱的声音先他一步从坍圮的废墟中开枝散叶，两位男高音点燃火索，呲溜溜将楼道里的空气摩擦至燃点，嘭地在黑暗中绽开火花：and I aint gonna lose/and I need to go on and on and on and on！ 

音乐在哪儿都功不可没，就算是叫醒声控灯这种小事——灯光次第亮起，从一楼噼里啪啦开到七楼，好像燃了半山的杜鹃花海，让他们重新看清了彼此的脸。 

灯光晃悠，泪水闪烁。 

为了省去不必要的麻烦，他们在节目里假装素未谋面，蔡程昱演技绝佳，说第一次见他在台里，九月六号，好像骗过了所有人。 

他将九月六日的郑云龙侃侃而谈，其实这样的凝视岂止一次，但蔡程昱不得不承认，那一天的那一次格外清晰。或许是因灯光如昼，把他从头顶至脚尖的轮廓描摹得一眼万年，又或许是一身黑配上乌黑发亮的眼睛，让他成为一块黑曜石。他的光华是内敛的、宛转的，除非你愿意从各个角度考量他，凝视他，才能在步履转换间感知锋刃般的光辉逼近眼球。它太快了，太锐利，令凝视者避无可避。 

但蔡程昱不能完全算是手无寸铁的莽夫。如果目光真的有分量，凝视真的有温度，他可能会把自己的心思放得再轻些，不愿意压塌了灼化了这捧雪。他又不愿意只是注视，于是有人前的拥抱，有秘密的亲吻，有晦涩的情爱。 

他真的在接踵而来的流言中伤里穿起铠甲，在“你会无所不能”的祝福里拾起长剑，做欧洲中世纪的骑士。我会在你身边，我会陪着你，不，不如说，我会为你而战。 

可郑云龙并不是被金屋藏娇的王子，他说，烦请将我的浪味仙取来，我将同他并肩而战。怎么会有这样的人，明明怕黑怕鬼还怕高，眼神总脆薄得像每个失眠的夜晚，蔡程昱生怕轻轻一碰就将它撅断。他不穿铠甲，胸前不佩十字勋章，手中没有贞德的宝剑，却让所有看见他的人了然：噢，这是一位战士！ 

节目结束不多久他们回到上海，他和李琦去帮郑云龙搬家，三十平米的东西很快被搬空，最后一个编织袋被另两人齐力搬下楼后，蔡程昱独自站在空荡荡的房间门口。房东见到他，笑眯眯地问，你们还唱we are the champions吗？ 

蔡程昱笑，唱啊，当然要唱。 

他们知道自己在做一件伟大的事，像贝多芬将巴赫的赋格引入奏鸣曲那样。郑云龙从外边探进头，往楼上喊蔡蔡我们走啦，蔡程昱忙不迭应一声，跟房东说再见，再一路小跑下楼，自然地搂住了郑云龙的胳膊。 

他们映在墙上的身影重叠，像烟和穗子交汇。这个世界上从来不乏抱火奔月的人，但在很久很久以前，他们都只是烟与穗子。 烟与穗子一起站上首席，站在舞台，终有一天会登上梦想的极巅，所有人为他们喝彩，他们名誉加身、荣耀不朽。那个时候他们还会唱，唱给叫不醒的声控灯，唱给漏水的天花板，唱给黑人、妇女、同性恋者和羸弱的青年，唱给全世界长了耳朵的公民：WE ARE THE CHAMPIONS！


End file.
